


Dualism

by linglun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I just really love Kakumei Dualism okay, Lyrics inserted throughout the fic, noM NOM RoseGlow dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linglun/pseuds/linglun
Summary: On the obverse, it's a peek on Ran and Roselia's collaborative song and the process of creating to performing it.Flip it and there lies Afterglow, Hina, and what could've been.





	Dualism

**heads:** **stage**

Things really do change when it's the real deal.

Performances during rehearsals are a far cry from those with a live audience before them.

They know that.

If they didn't, their leader would've called them out already, with her firm gaze and level tone set to make someone believe she wasn't capable of anything other than being stubborn.

Well—if she really was, this wouldn't have happened. She had to relent at some point.

**⸢Revolution—Let's shout!⸥**

And look where it got Roselia.

The sea before them roars, like waves clapping under a full moon, multitude of voices echo for the two figures behind the microphone.

And honestly, if they weren't playing, they would be doing the same thing.

Lisa would be shedding a tear or two, her chest swelling with such warmth at how far the two have come.

_("Don't you think your song choice seems to be unfitting for Roselia, Mitake-san?"_

_"Genre... No, whatever you’re thinking of aside, the song makes use of our vocal range and your band's capabilities." Ran crosses her arms, eyes slowly flitting to meet Yukina's. "Unless, you don't trust Roselia enough to elevate this song and make it your own?")_

Ako would be gushing unabashedly, voice reduced to incoherent yells and babbling greater than any fan.

**⸢What do they wish for?⸥**

_(“So—So! Who’s going to sing Nana and TM’s parts? Ako thinks it would also be cool if someone does this...um—thing where the singer’s like ‘grraaahh’ with their voice—”_

_”Screaming, is it, Udagawa-san?”_

_”Yeah! During ‘Break out! Snap apart your chains! chagachagachaa-n!’ So it’ll sound like a piercing…uhh…”_

_”….Howl…”_

_”Yes! A piercing howl of dar—”_

_”I’ve heard enough.” Yukina interjects. “But thank you, Ako. You bring up a fair point. I will be singing Nana’s part and Mitake-san will have TM’s. The screaming suggestion is rejected.”_

_”Wait…Hold on, Minato-san—”)_

Unlike the first two, Rinko and Sayo merely observe. Quietly, but without reservations—they would be a strange find in a sea of eclectic energy.

Though strange, but not out of place.

In their silence, admiration, contentment, even pride—exists no less than what any other person in the crowd can offer.

They are, however, Roselia. The stage is their rightful place.

**⸢Awakening's—⸥**

_(“Yukina, remember, Ran raises her other hand. Also, hmm...You two should be in sync not only when you raise your mics.”_

_“I fail to see how this improves our performance.”_

_“I agree.”_

_Sayo doesn't miss a beat, “It provides a clean look, Minato-san, Mitake-san. Also, choreographed performances give a certain touch in charming its audience.”_

_They all stare at her. Four look flabbergasted, two of which were drenched with unexpected delight, and the other half in utter betrayal._

_Nevertheless, Sayo doesn't flinch under such steely gazes._

_Well...Not until the odd one out gives her a knowing, Cheshire-like smirk—“And there you have it~~! Let’s go through it again, Yukina, Ran!”)_

**⸢—Dualism...⸥**

_(“....”_

_“How is it?”_

_“Its....You two came up—with all...of that?!"_

_"Shirokane-san pitched some ideas here and there."_

_"Rinko did?!"_

_"Rinrin! That's amazing!"_

_"Eh..?! Um—I just...They asked me to watch them...so..." With Yukina and Ran involved, however...Rinko shakes her head, there's no need to lay out the complicated process of them getting there._

_"Yes." Yukina affirms. "More importantly, what do all of you think?"_

_"The last part took Ako off guard!"_

_"It is certainly bold, but it isn't anything off-putting."_

_"Yeah, their actions kinda fit with the song's theme, too."_

_"..."_

_"Let's do some revisions, Mitake-san."_

_An "Eh?!" and three more of its variations fill the studio. Two figures huddle to a side with microphone stands on their hands._

_"We should perhaps start with the third phrase in the second verse. I feel as if we're starting to lose momentum around the fifth phrase."_

_"Good observation. Let's start.")_

So they can deliver.

**⸢Now, let's fly!⸥**

So they can stand behind the microphone.

**tails:** **audience**

Things turned out better than they expected.

In their defense, Ran Mitake was collaborating with Roselia. Ran Mitake was going to have a duet with Yukina Minato. They were bound to see chaos erupting at some point.

For Pete's sake, they had to expect something. But, whatever it was, it got thrown out the window.

And through the window, the sight of tables turning was plain as day.

"Ako!! You're doing great, sis!"

"Tomoe-chan, I can't see!"

"Moca! Zoom in a bit further on Ran!"

"Ehhh....But Lisa-san will get cut out..."

**⸢Just trust my heart...⸥**  Yukina turns to face Ran.

Afterglow freezes.

Ran does the same.  **⸢Just feel my heart, hold you...⸥**

The growing proximity of the two singers suck the life out of the group, waiting with bated breath if they'll...what will— ** _omgtheyre sharing a m i c_**

**⸢Break out—⸥**  The rest of Roselia sing, heaving air into them as the two break apart instantaneously with the song.

Moca whistles. The phone shifts to face her companions, who looked like they aged from that single stunt. With a seemingly rehearsed cough, she mocks-interview, "At this point of time...Is Afterglow still regretting that they lost Ran Mitake?"

HImari rolls her eyes. Tsugumi scratches the back of her neck. Tomoe's eyebrows shoot up.

Different reactions, but the mirth on their lips seem to indicate that they were thinking of something similar.

"Afterglow hasn't lost anyone! Ran will come back to us, same as always!"

"And...! There you have it~~" The camera switches into front mode, what with Moca suddenly entering the screen alongside her companions. "Come home soon, dar~ling-!"

"What  _'there you have it_ '?!" Hina throws her head into the table. "You don't even get to hear the final  _ba-baam_ of the song!"

"To be fair…You can because it's very loud."

"No, I mean hearand  ** _feel_** it! Your chin’s all I can see at the end, Moca-chan!”

"Oh…I forgot-!"

"Awww, and I wanted to see the expression on Onee-chan's face when they finished, too!"

"I'm...I'm very sure she had a bop-boppin face, Hina-senpai."

"I knooow, Tsugu-chan! That's why it's such a shame~"

"Now, now, cut Tsugu some slack, Hina-senpai. It was kind of Tomoe's fault she was so big and clumsy the phone slipped into Moca's hands."

"Hey?!"

”And if it makes you feel better, we kind of talked them to take a picture, would you like to see it?”

Hina immediately bounces from her seat, waggling her fingers, “Ohh! I’m curious!”

”It ended up with us kind of coercing them, though.” Tomoe scratches her head sheepishly.

”Moca-chan couldn’t help herself~”

The screen shifts from a video to an image as Himari swipes through Tsugumi’s phone. Hints of black, a single shade of blue-violet, and the lone figure in red mesh snugly together—with their limbs entangled in one another, stringed instruments crushed in between torsos, open-mouthed grins and some tight lipped frowns complementing to express a single emotion.

Their senior is silent. In place of her expressive vocabulary was a soft smile and an even more relaxed expression. Placid and content.

That’s how they know—Hina absorbed said emotion from the picture alone.

”I wonder, though~” And the moment’s gone. “What would’ve happened if you guys won the coin toss?”

They all look at each other with such wide eyes, it’s a bigger wonder that it didn’t pop out of their eyeballs right out the bat.

But that’s a wonder for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics were taken from Valvrave's wiki. I was kinda indifferent to the song at first, but I stayed for the fact that it was such a crossover, then I watched the music video and I kinda just lost it at that point lol I kept imagining Ran and Yukina in place of Nana and TM, with the gladiator battle and the dramatic banging on the wall/mirror that's dividing them and all, and the image wouldn't leave my head so I wrote this 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
